Bright Futures
by silkff
Summary: (Korrasami) Chapter 1, Set just after Kovira's defeat. The crew are exhausted, and Korra is worried about her closest friend. Chapter 2 & 3, Set in the spirit world - Asami and Korra begin to explore their new relationship. Chapter 3 is rated M.
1. Not on my own

**Not on my own**

Everybody departed from the newly created spirit portal and headed back to the air temple. Tenzin had suggested that everyone stay the night to "reflect on today's events" and "meditate".

To be honest, all Korra could think about was how much she wanted to sleep.. a great relief had washed over her. _It's over_. She could rest. Bolin shouted down from Oogi - "Hey, you coming up Korra?". Tenzin, Mako, Bolin and Asami were staring down at her expectantly. She air blasted herself up to them, but found herself falling a little short of the height.. _damn.. I __**must**__ be tired_.. she mused. Thankfully, Asami grabbed her hand and pulled her aboard. "You always have my back, don't ya?" Korra grinned. Asami just smiled, and Korra could see a great sadness in her eyes. She decided to say nothing for the moment.

"Yip yip!" yelled Tenzin, and Oogi vaulted off the ground with a grunt. "Hey, where are the kids?" Korra asked. She loved her adopted family almost as much as her real one. The kids were hard work, mischievous little darlings to be sure.. but they'd been invaluable tonight. "I sent them ahead on Lefty.. I've asked them to start the tea, though who knows what we will find when we get there." he sighed. Korra laughed. Yup, you never knew what they'd get up to. Pema would set things right though.

The air temple rapidly grew closer. Korra was torn between jumping straight into the hot springs or straight into bed. Before she did either, she wanted to make sure Asami was okay. That woman had lost so much, and yet she always held herself with such strength and dignity. She was such an inspiring woman, so kind and gentle, but skilled in combat, a genius engineer.. and someone who'd been precious to Korra for as long as she could remember. Korra realised she was staring intensely at her friend, and a light blush crept onto her cheeks. "Hey, you ok?" Asami queried, puzzled. Korra laughed nervously "Yeah, yeah! I'm fine.. I'm just.. exhausted..".

Oogi gently settled at the foot of the temple and everyone disembarked, each giving Oogi a stroke, which he muzzled into appreciatively.

"Okay people," Tenzin declared "If anyone would like join me for tea and meditation please walk this way.". Korra really didn't have the energy.. as much as she loved Tenzin, he should really learn to read people better. "Tenzin.. I'm exhausted.. and it looks like pretty much everyone else is, too. Why don't we just call it a night and have tea in the morning?" Korra smiled, trying to turn a negative into a positive was usually effective with Tenzin. "Oh thank goodness.. I really didn't have the energy either.. " Tenzin sighed. Korra felt a little selfish that he'd set aside his own fatigue to try and provide refreshments for people. "Korra, it's fine, really. You probably just read everyone's mind!" Tenzin was smiling down at her, and he rested a palm on her shoulder. "You've become such an empathetic person.. I'm so very proud of you. Ahem..! Let's retire for the night then everybody!".

As the party split up and headed for their well-deserved rest, Korra escorted Asami to her guest room. Asami was looking downwards, with her right hand placed on her left arm. Korra had recognised long ago that this particular stance meant something was bothering her. Asami's room was just ahead. "Hey.. this feels familiar" Korra smiled, nostalgically. "Oh, right! This is where you freaked out after Ikki told me you liked Mako. I was so.. confused. I didn't know whether to laugh at your gobsmacked, ridiculous expression or punch you."; Asami burst into a fit of laughter, remembering THAT face Korra had pulled, then punched Korra in the shoulder playfully. "That's for.. well, back then." She declared, looking a little livelier all of a sudden.

Korra slid open the partition and turned to Asami. "Well, this is your stop, ma'am! I hope you have a good night's sleep.. " she stopped mid sentence. Asami now held both her arms against her chest.. she was crying. Tears streaming down her perfect cheeks.. Korra's heart just about crumpled at the sight - without hesitation she pulled Asami into a tight embrace, her arms wrapped around her, offering comfort. "He's gone.. " wept Asami.. "..and I can't.. I _don't_ want to be alone right now..". Korra felt all.. all _kinds_ of emotions but pushed them to one side. Her friend needed her, it was her turn to be the supportive one. "Hey, just bunk up with me for the night then! But just be warned, Naga sometimes farts in her sleep." this elected a sudden snort of laughter from Asami, and Korra was pleased, she pulled back to glare at Asami - "No really, those things are LOUD and sometimes NASTY.." Korra's face.. a look of sheer disgust.. sent Asami over the edge.. she pulled back from the embrace and was now shaking with tears of laughter. It was completely infectious, and before she knew it Korra was laughing too.. and then Korra's laughter made Asami laugh more; they kept setting each other off, laughing for no reason at all.

By the time they reached Korra's room, their jaws ached almost as much as their sides. "Thanks Korra.. I needed that" she smiled sweetly, like only Asami could. She always had such perfect lips, and those eyes.. shining green pools.. they could just eat you whole. Korra was staring again. "Uh.. no problem at all!" she grinned, trying to hide her sudden embarrassment. "Looks like Naga is sleeping with the kids anyway, so we're safe." Korra knew that they had kidnapped Naga for the night again, but she didn't mind, and Naga loved the attention anyway. "Well, I have that to be grateful for, at least.. " Asami was looking downtrodden again. Korra didn't blame her, a family loss wasn't something you could fix with a hug or a fart joke.

"Hey, let's just call it a night, okay?" Korra said, figuring sleep would be the best option right now. She kicked off her boots and furs, then peeled her gloves off. "You take my bed, I've got a fold out mattress. I'll be right here." she gestured to the floor by the bed. Asami sat down on the side of Korra's bed, looking at her with an unreadable expression. "Can't you just.. lie with me?" she said, quietly. _Spirits.. my heart.._ Korra felt a lump in her chest that just wouldn't go away, she gulped, a little confused at her own sudden nervousness. Again, pushing her emotions to one side.. _come on Korra, be there for her. Stop over reacting.. _"Hey, sure. I do tend to kick in my sleep though, so you better watch out!". Asami smiled, too tired now to laugh, cry or even think. "Thanks.." she said sleepily.. then tugged off her boots and overalls. Neither one of them had the energy to change for bed.

Korra slipped onto the mattress behind where Asami was sitting, propping herself up on a few pillows. Her heart was beating way faster than it should have been.. _what's wrong with me?_ Asami cast one grateful glance at Korra before snuggling her back into Korras frame.. closer than Korra had anticipated. _What is this? What is it?_ Korra, trying to ignore her rising panic, wrapped her arms around Asami and held her closely, in silence. She had to hide her sudden gasp when Asami placed her hand on top of hers and started to trail her fingertips around Korra's hand. _I.. what.. why does such a small thing feel so nice?_ Korra watched as Asami drifted off peacefully.. she had an expression of pure contentment. _She really is so.. stunningly.. beautiful. Inside and out. _Realization finally hit her, like a boulder thrown _hard _at a badger mole. _Spirits! I'm in love with her.. I love her.. so much.. you idiot, Korra.. you idiot.._ She smiled and pulled Asami a little closer, relishing the salty-sweet scent of her hair. _I should take her on vacation.. just the two of us._ thought Korra, as she drifted into unconsciousness.


	2. Spirit World 1

_[Authors note - an extended rewrite of what you may have seen here earlier, previously titled "Bright futures". Part one suitable for teens. Part 2 M only.]_

**Spirit World, part 1.**

Asami held Korra's hands, and returned her gaze.. albeit a little bashfully. The light engulfed them, blindingly bright light that was so strong you had no choice but to close your eyes and just.. trust in it.

For a moment, everything seemed to stop. Her senses went numb, and panic almost found its way into her mind. But then she felt the warm grip in her palms and she focused on that.. she smiled when she felt thumbs gently rotating around her palms; she knew that Korra had sensed her concern and was subtly reassuring her that everything would be all right.

Korra.. what an amazing, energetic, compassionate and strong woman. When she'd proposed a vacation away, how could she resist?

Suddenly her mind was shocked back to reality with vivid shades of blue, violet, yellow and green, a thousand alien scents and sounds, but still.. still those warm, familiar, welcoming hands in hers. This place was.. spectacular. Spirits roamed everywhere, life blossomed in every corner, and there was a general feeling of tranquillity. In a way, she already felt at peace.

"Enjoying the view?" korra mused in a playful tone, gazing into her eyes. _Oh spirits.. damn you and those blue eyes, Korra.. _Asami mused. Suddenly she found her eyes lingering on Korra's collarbone.. the material had somehow slid down in that particular area. _I want to put my lips.. right there.. _Her mouth went dry.

"Asami?" Korra enquired again. Asami realised she'd been lost in thought staring at Korra's exposed flesh and felt woefully embarrassed. "It's.. kind of beyond words.." she ventured. "The spirit world, I mean.". She coughed, suddenly uncomfortably aware that it really was just the two of them here, and she wasn't sure she could behave herself for very long.. she'd loved Korra for as long as she could remember. She'd just never found a good moment to broach the subject.. there was always the chance she was just a friend to Korra, after all. Korra had dropped hints, she was sure of it. Asami had felt on many occasions they'd gazed at each other just a little bit too long or too meaningfully. She'd always been the first person Korra came to for help, or looked for when she needed help herself. In many ways she was closer to Korra than she had ever been to anyone, lovers or friends.

Korra suddenly released Asami's hands and jogged off whilst looking back.. "Follow me!" she laughed, with that sideways grin Asami had learned to love. _Oh.. in a playful mood are we?_ She had little choice but to follow of course. Partly because she was in an alien world.. but mainly because she wanted to remain by Korra's side. Or closer still.. images of Korra's exposed neck flashed into her mind.. _closer to that, for starters_. She shivered at the thought.

Korra had been watching her face. "Hey.. Asami.. are you ok? Am I going to fast for you? Need me to stop?" She grinned as she asked, partly she was teasing, but she was also concerned that she was being too boisterous in the new world. Maybe she should let Asami just breathe and get used to things first?

"Hah! I'm more than ok. Do you _really_ think you can outrun me?" Asami challenged her, which was a good way to distract herself from her earlier less than innocent thoughts. "Oh it's on..!" Korra replied, and increased her pace playfully.

Asami chased after her, grinning. "And NO bending!" she shouted ahead. Korra merely flashed a grin backwards whilst jogging ahead. Asami kept her pace with Korra. After all, they both trained hard, frequently. But this wasn't good enough.. it wouldn't do! The competitive side won out; Asami suddenly shifted her jog into a sprint and began rapidly closing their distance.

Korra, in the meantime, was thinking how happy she was just to be here, with Asami. She thought back to the night she'd held Asami in her arms as she slept.. how content and yet vulnerable Asami looked - which was certainly something you didn't get to see every day. It was at that time Korra had finally realised her true feelings for Asami. Realising she'd been lost in thought, Korra slowed for a second just to make sure Asami wasn't getting left behind..

"OOF!" Asami crashed into Korra abruptly and completely by accident, knocking them both head over heels. They landed side by side in a less than graceful manner. Thankfully the ground was mainly soft and grassy, so no _real_ damage was done.

"Why did you stop?" Asami pouted, staring at Korra whilst she sat and rubbed her ankle. "I was just making sure I wasn't losing you!" Korra defended, looking at her with concern. "Are you ok? Did you get hurt?". "Yeah.. only a little. I think I twisted my ankle a bit" Asami was a tad irate at herself for her overzealous sprint. What if she'd caught up.. what had she been planning on doing? She knew she wanted to tackle the avatar and then.. vivid images of lips on lips, and lips caressing skin appeared in her mind. Asami was blushing again.

"Here, I can help" Korra volunteered, gracefully plucking Asami's boot off, then bending some nearby water towards the bruised ankle. "Ah.. feels good.." mumbled Asami with her eyes half closed, smiling. And it did feel good, though inside she was craving for something more than the touch of water on her skin. Korra grinned with a hint of pride. "All done!" she declared. Indeed the pain had already subsided.. "Hey, that's pretty amazing, thanks Korra!" Asami studied her good-as-new ankle, and marvelled at the quick healing. Korra blushed at the compliment. Asami noticed this and couldn't help herself.. "Oh, you like being complimented, _great and mighty_ avatar?" She teased.

"hahaha!" Korra laughed, and bended the rest of the water into Asami's face. "Oh.. hey you little..!". That was IT! Asami tackled Korra and they began playfighting, as they so often had before.. rough but never too rough. And yet, before she knew it, Asami was on top of Korra, pinning her down. She was suddenly painfully aware of the proximity of their bodies.. and their lips.. "Hey.. Korra?" She asked. "Mmm?" Korra replied.. somewhat distracted by her predicament.

"The way you looked at me whilst we were walking towards the portal.. it felt.. really nice.. " Asami finished.. then looked away. For the first time in a long time, Asami didn't feel her usual confident self. Had she been imagining that she saw love in Korra's eyes? Had she imagined _everything_ that had happened between them these last few years? It was so much easier to tell with boys.. with girls, how are you ever _really_ supposed to know?

"Hey! You were looking at me in the same way!" Korra answered, pouting and blushing bright red, idly twirling one of her hair strands whilst looking off to the side. Asami snorted. She would have to gamble if this was going to go anywhere. _No way would she be that embarrassed if this was purely platonic.._ she reasoned. _I'm going to have to make the first move.. damn stubborn avatar_.

Asami placed her hand on Korra's jaw, and gently turned her head to make sure she was looking at her. "Korra.. it's ok.. Why do you think I came here with you - with JUST you?" her emphasis on the word JUST made Korra a little dizzy. Korra couldn't take her eyes off Asami's.. her mouth went unbearably dry "I uhm.. didn't want to presume. I mean, if you wanted to just come as friends.. that was always ok. A bit heartbreaking, but ok. But I mean I'm not making any assumptions about anything and I'm just really glad you're he.." Asami cut off Korra's rambling by very quickly closing the gap between their lips, finally gaining the contact she'd dreamed about for so long. Asami's lips lingered there, feeling the sensation of lip against lip, relishing it. Savouring Korra's taste and scent. Korra was hardly moving. She pulled away just to be sure she hadn't misread any signals.

Korra's face was illuminated with joy.. and.. relief? She was blushing in an irresistible manner. Korra could only manage "I.. uh.. I.. ".. Asami smiled as she gazed into Korra's eyes.. and Korra finally found the courage to show her true feelings. She cupped Asami's face in her hands, carefully guided her face downwards and began to slowly kiss her.. first her top lip.. then her bottom lip.. then both her lips and.. _oh.. spirits.._ Korra was already lost in the moment. Her trembling hands pushed behind and into Asami's hair, cupping the back of her head as their kiss became hungrier. Asami had started to lose control of the urges she'd so carefully stored away up until now.. she found herself playfully, ever so gently nipping Korra's lips between her teeth, which caused a delightfully light moan to escape from within Korra. _Oh I'm going to enjoy teasing this one.._ Asami's lips curled into a wicked smile.

Suddenly Asami felt Korra's tongue venture against hers.. Asami was not expecting this. She was the daring one.. she was the one in control! Taken by surprise, Asami moaned into Korra's mouth. But suddenly, and way too soon, Korra pulled apart albeit with obvious reluctance. "Asami.. " Korra was clearly breathless.. Asami had never seen her blush this much.. she was so incredibly beautiful like this. "MmHmm., why did you stop..?" Asami asked, drunk with pleasure and staring down at her with her teasing, playful green eyes. Korra looked very sincere. "I just.. before we go any further I need to tell you something.. It's important."

"What is it? " Asami asked. She sat bolt upright, suddenly concerned. Korra also sat up and crossed her legs, looking at Asami with a curious and slightly guilty looking expression. "I invited you here for so many reasons.. but the main one was really, really selfish.. it's because I wanted to spend time with you, just you. I wanted you by my side. Asami..".. Asami took Korra's hands in hers and gazed at her, imploring her to continue.. silent moments passed and Asami grew more and more concerned. Whatever was the matter? But then, Korra blushed almost scarlet.. "I don't know when it happened, but I".. "I fell.. " I mean.. I've fallen in love with you..". Korra's worlds trailed off, barely audiable.

Asami tilted her head down to look up at Korra, who was now looking at the floor, and was the approximate colour of a tomato. Asami had to make a solid effort to stop herself from bursting out with laughter at the poor girls terrified expression.. now was really not the time for her to be mean. "Korra.. " Asami began, gently guiding her face up with one fingertip. "Did you just confess your love to me?" she inquired, with a deadly serious expression. Her heart was practically beating it's way out of her chest, but she kept her cool demeanour all the same.

"I.. uh.. yes? maybe?" Korra was shaking. Clearly this confession was nearly causing her a nervous breakdown, so Asami decided to put her out of her misery. She suddenly pulled Korra's face towards her, and kissed her with a fiery passion. Asami wasted no time in finding Korra's tongue with hers.. years of desire and longing finally making their way to the surface. It was.. it was _invigorating_. Asami pulled away briefly, and hoarsely whispered into Korra's ear "I have loved you for over three.. _Years_.". Korra moaned both from pleasure and relief.. tears of happiness welled in her eyes. Every worry she'd had about her feelings for Asami, they all just melted away in that moment.


	3. Spirit World 2 (M)

_[Authors note - an extended rewrite of what you may have seen here earlier, previously titled "Bright futures". Part 2 - MATURE. You have been warned.]_

**Spirit World, part 2.**

Asami pressed her forehead against Korra's.. light blue pools gazed into green passionate spheres. They were both panting.. and shaking, nervously anticipating what would come next. They were holding each others heads in their hands, thumbs brushing back hair from each other's face, just taking a moment to reflect on the fact they both knew exactly what they meant to each other right now. The barriers between them had been broken, at last.

Slowly.. carefully.. Asami closed the miniscule gap between their lips and kissed Korra again, tenderly. Korra was the impatient one this time.. she deepened the kiss and rolled her tongue around Asami's, electing a delightful moan from the host. She took Asami's wrists in her hands and pinned her to the floor, so that her mouth could explore all along Asami's cheekbones.. her throat.. her ear lobes.. her neck.. the whole time gasps of pleasure escaped from her victim. Korra had never felt more alive. She found the scruff of Asami's top then playfully bit, and pretended to tug it off with her teeth. Asami giggled and took the hint.. she sat up and began unbuttoning her top.

She gazed into Korra's eyes. "You too." It was a demand, not a request - Korra knew this, and was surprisingly turned on at receiving the command. Korra pulled her top off dutifully, exposing a midriff with tiny beads of sweat and a muscle definition every girl would kill for. "oh.. " was all Asami could manage. Her own top was off, but she was mesmerized by the vision in front of her. Completely lost in the moment, and revelling in Asami's attention, Korra started to unravel her chest bindings. Little by little, more strips of flesh were revealed. Asami licked her lips.. more flesh became visible. More. Until one strip of cloth was between Korra's nipples and her eyes. Korra stopped and grinned at Asami's lust-filled expression. Asami mustered the sternest glare she could manage: "You take that off, right now!" She growled. Korra gave an expression of mock fear, and slowly.. painfully removed that last piece. Perfect, pert nipples on smooth, firm breasts, on a muscular firm chest, with a six pack.. and those beads of sweat.. Asami felt faint. What if she had a nosebleed? _Oh spirits.._ she could swear she had never been this turned on by just looking at a person's body before.

Korra had a big, cheeky grin on her face. "You too.". It took Asami a while to comprehend that she meant her bra, so transfixed had she been on Korra's body. She unclipped her bra and threw it to the side, looking defiantly at Korra. "Happy?" She asked. She suddenly felt paranoid that she was half naked, sat before a perfectly sculpted bronze beauty. Korra clambered back on top of Asami.. "You.. are the most amazing, beautiful person I have ever met, in my entire life." she stated, matter of factly. Korra slowly absorbed the sight of Asami's perfect body.. years of training had turned her figure into sheer perfection. Her pale skin glistened with sweat.. and those breasts.. Korra couldn't stop herself from guiding her mouth directly to the target, electing a loud moan from Asami. Her breast tasted amazing.. salty and sweet.. Korra flicked her tongue over Asami's nipple, and ran circles around it with the tip of her tongue. She guided a hand to the neglected breast and massaged with just enough pressure, her thumb teasing the painfully erect nipple.

"Korra.. oh.. Mhhhm.. " Asami was completely lost in the moment. Her entire body was arcing up into Korra's mouth, hands gripping the grass at her sides. Her sex was throbbing with sheer need now, like she had never known before. "I need you.. _now_.." Asami gasped. Korra blushed. She had never been with a woman before.. but she figured.. she knew the female body very well from her own intimate experiences with herself. And she decided to do to Asami exactly the kinds of things she'd want to be done to her own body.

Korra yanked off Asami's boots and then unfastened her trousers. Asami gave no resistance, in fact she raised her rear from the ground to help korra get rid of the undesired garments. And then Asami was left in nothing but her briefs. Korra could smell the sex from here, mingled with her own scent.. it began to drive her off the edge. She was on Asami at once, her tongue exploring every ounce of flesh she could find. Lingering on the parts that made Asami moan the loudest. Her torso.. her breasts.. her neck.. back to her torso. Her thighs..

"WAIT" Shouted Asami.. still somehow finding a small thread of self control. Korra looked at her, bewildered. Asami simply pointed at Korra's lower section. "Ohh.. it's like that, huh?" Korra grinned. She did understand though, she wouldn't want to be almost naked either, unless her partner was too. She obliged with the silent order - standing up, unfastening and then dropping her pants to the floor. "Better?" She asked, now down to one remaining garment, the same as her lover. "Uhuh.. now get back here." Asami said, her eyes filled with passion.. with raw, unfulfilled desire. Korra could swear that they were a darker shade of green right now.

Yet again, Korra was upon Asami, this time her leg between Asami's thighs as she kissed and gently bit into her neck.. "oh.. oh.. " was all Asami could manage at this point. She was grinding against Korra's leg, and suddenly raised one of her legs to brush against Korra's sex. Korra moaned at the sudden contact.. she had been in control this whole time, but she started to lose her senses and things began to happen, without her giving any thought. She wasn't used to this.. usually with a partner she'd have thoughts.. but this was, in comparison, completely primal. They were grinding against each other, sweating, both desperate for release. Korra moved her lips back to Asami's to engage in a fierce kiss, and Asami tangled her fingers into Korra's hair as Korra moved to grant kisses down her neck.. her torso.. across her breasts, giving each one sufficient attention before moving down her midriff. Asami now had both hands in Korra's hair. She knew where this was going and.. the wait was almost too much to bear.

Korra allowed her head to be guided downwards.. she'd been headed there anyway, but felt elation that it was so clearly the right move. She was at Asami's sex now.. a thin layer of cloth was the only thing in her way. She kissed Asami's clit over the top of the garment, which caused a sharp gasp from Asami. Then she had her briefs in her hands, and with help from Asami, pulled them down then casually flung them off. Korra gasped.. "Amazing.. you're so beautiful.. " she stated. Asami smiled - " Thanks.. but shouldn't your mouth be doing other things?" The hoarseness, the sheer _need_ in her voice, once again sent Korra's mind plummeting into places it'd never been before. She immediately repositioned her face towards Asami's sex.. and placed tantalising kisses on the delicate areas of her inner thighs. Each kiss drew an incomprehensible murmur from Asami.. and once again Asami's hands were in Korra's hair, urging her to her centre.

And then she was there. She flicked the tip of her tongue against the hood of Asami's clit, which resulted in a loud moan. Then she slowly stroked the tip of her tongue across her clit and to the tip of the hood. And then started to draw delicate circles, not too much pressure for now. Asami threw her hands off Korra's head and back into the grass, clutching for dear life. Korra could see that Asami was already close.. so she pressed her entire tongue against Asami's clit and smoothly glided her middle finger into her wet opening, her finger tip curled upwards. "Oh.. FUCK! Korra!" .. Asami was practically shouting, and it was the first time Korra had heard her swear. It was pleasurably distracting, to say the least. But she continued, determined to bring her lover to her peak.

Korra's finger was inside her.. and her hot tongue was pressed hard against her clit. It was the single most exhilarating experience of her life. Asami was no longer in any kind of control, and she completely lost herself to Korra's touch. She felt Korra's finger curl upwards slightly, and slide out then in.. she found herself thrusting her hips in time with Korra's movements, and felt Korra's tongue pressing harder into her clit as her thrusts became more frequent. Korra matched Asami's rhythm perfectly, driving her finger in deeply and hitting the right spot with every thrust.. pulling out but not too much.. not all the way out.. between each thrust.

"Oh.. Korra.. what are you doing to me.. oh.. OH.. !" Asami was thrusting hard now, and Korra was matching her thrusts with equal force. She suddenly added a second finger, and that was it. Asami gripped her hands behind Korra's head, fingers digging in to pull Korra closer, her hips rocking uncontrollably against Korra's mouth. Korra felt her sex start to spasm against her fingers and so she kept them there, as deep inside as she could, letting Asami ride out her climax against her fingers which were perfectly positioned on her G spot, and her tongue which was cushioning her clit in the perfect place. Again and again she spasmed, moaning.. swearing.. _Gods.. she is sexy as hell when she curses_.. until the spasms gradually quieted down.

Korra waited for a moment before kissing her way back up Asami's body. They were both now caked in sweat.. panting. She reluctantly and gently slid her fingers out of Asami, then, without thinking, she sucked the juices from them. Even Korra was surprised at herself when she did this.. but she loved this woman. Her taste.. her smell. Every single part. She couldn't get enough. Asami saw all of it.. and if she had even a spark of stamina left, she would have been turned on all over again. Instead, she just sat there gazing into Korra's eyes, still short of breath. Korra rested her head on the flesh between Asami's shoulder and breast and started to trace a fingertip up and down Asami's beautiful, ivory body.

When they could speak again.. Asami went first. "I've never felt anything quite like.. _that_ before.. " she ventured. "Yeah.. me neither." said Korra, looking up at Asami, smiling. The two repositioned themselves so that they could be side by side, facing each other. Asami pulled Korra closely towards her body, and again their foreheads touched. "You have two minutes.." Asami threatened, suddenly. Korra looked at her, puzzled. ".. until I do to you, everything that you just did to me. And more." Korra flushed bright red, and then grinned. "Can't wait." she groaned.. and she really, really couldn't.

Their first night of lovemaking went on for some time. There was so much lost time to catch up on.. endless passion to explore.. such love to fulfil. Each time they thought they'd finished.. that they were too tired to carry on.. the passion would reignite and they'd start all over again. Eventually though, they both passed out from exhaustion, limbs wrapped in limbs, hair knotted, sweat beads glistening everywhere. They slept entwined with each other, smiling peacefully.


End file.
